


Broken Thoughts

by KillerOfAMockingBird



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Cyan fucks a dead body, Fluff and Angst, Gay Sex, M/M, Polus (Among Us), Polyamory, Porn With Plot, Rope Bondage, Sex Toys, Stepping, The impostors be kinky, Yikes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:49:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27298165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillerOfAMockingBird/pseuds/KillerOfAMockingBird
Summary: Two impostors are given the task of eliminating the crew-mates landing on Polus. However, what happens when one crew-mate get's a little to curious about one of them.
Relationships: Brown/Red (Among Us), Cyan/Lime (Among Us), Green/Lime/Orange (Among Us), Green/Orange (Among Us), Lime/Orange (Among Us)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	1. Stepping stones

The alarm ran through the entire base, a hurried voice telling all to get to the meeting room. Hurried footsteps from all over ran to the said meeting location to see a very disheveled Cyan. Black was the first to ask and hopefully break some of the tension, “Cyan, what is going on? Why did you call everyone?” Cyan took heavy breaths, struggling to get his words out. “P-Purple is dead!!” Audible gasps could be heard around the table, fear filling the crew-mates eyes. Orange stepped in to speak, his voice heavy with concern, “Where did you find her?” “I-I found her in the lab! There was broken glass a-and blood-”, his voice became too shaky as he fell to the ground crying. Dark Green made his way to Cyan, trying his best to console him. His voice cut through the murmurs, taking pride in his role as a captain. “Does anyone know who went into that direction when we landed? Anyone who happened to go with Purple maybe?”

A hand raised, its owner dawning a brown suit. “I went to cams so I would know if there was a chance of someone getting hurt. Yellow had made her way to labs a minute after-” Yellow immediately objected to Brown's words, “Purple was alive when I was there! I went straight to Specimen!” Tension started to rise as Cyan cried out that they had gone through Specimen, not seeing Yellow. A yelling match soon arose throughout the room before Dark Green yet again had to take the lead. “ENOUGH! All of you are acting like animals! Yellow, you have no defense and all evidence points to you. We will have to discuss what to do with y-” “Throw her into the lava.” Silence overtook the room as they turned to Orange. People's eyes darted around the room before another voice arose from the group. “I agree with Orange”.

The voice was coming from Lime. “If we keep Yellow here, she may escape and hurt more of us. That is not something I want to risk.” Dark Green huffed, “We are not going to just throw her into a lava pit.” He stood and walked to Lime, being slightly shorter than the tall male. “And you suggest leaving our crew in danger sir?” Lime’s voice was smug, Orange only stepping in again to break up the two. “We will do this with a fair trial Captain. To anyone who wishes to throw off Yellow please show your hands.” 6 Hands rose up, those belonging to Orange, Lime, Cyan, Brown, Red, and Black. The 3 remaining that did not raise their hand belonged to Dark Green, White, and Yellow. “Well Captain, it seems we have met a decision.”

Yellow screamed as she was pushed to the lava below by Red. He hadn’t been too close to the girl so he had volunteered to do so. A loud splash was heard followed by sizzling, the screaming getting quiet. Red walked back over to the group, looking to Brown. “Let’s hope to god you got this right because if not I just pushed an innocent woman to her death.” Everyone tensed at that sentence, Cyan sniffling. Dark Green rubbed his back, not liking to see his crew so upset. White left the group, wanting to go back to his children he has left in the room to spare them from the sight. Slowly, everyone started to dissolve around the base to their tasks. White noticed Brown heading back to cams, deciding to watch him from the window outside the building. Dark Green started to follow Orange without truly thinking, his heart too heavy from what had just occurred.

To him, the Orange suited man didn’t care about Yellow and Purple's deaths. He was too nonchalant about this. With Lime it was expected, he was incredibly cocky and Dark Green started to believe that Lime was hiding what he truly thought. He didn’t blame Lime of course, the way he handled the situation was much better than himself. He felt a tap on his shoulder, making him turn around. “Oh! Red, what do you need?” “Pardon my questioning Captain but you’ve started to pace out here for a while. I know what just happened was horrible but we have tasks to do.” Dark Green sighed, “You are right, I guess it just got to me really bad. Orange was so quick to kill Yellow...It just surprised me I suppose. I should get to my tasks.Thank you for reminding me.” Red nodded his head, walking from the Captains view.

Dark Green sauntered over to the comms room, flipping open the WiFi panel. He pulled down the lever before quickly setting a timer for a minute. “That should do it for now.” Dark Green walked from the room and headed over to the office. Not noticing the Lime suit behind him, heading to O2. ----- Black messed with the download panel, sighing at the long timer it seemed to have. Soft footsteps made its way to his ears, making him whip around. Lime jumped in surprise. “Lime! Are you trying to scare me half to death?” “Ah- Sorry. I just came to fix up the tree, it seems to be having problems.” Black sighed, turning back to his task. Lime slipped behind him, wrapping one of his arms around his waist and a hand on his neck. He leaned near Black’s ear, voice going soft. “You should have been more wary~” With a quick snap, Black fell to the ground.

Lime sighed, slipping down the hole in the ground, not aware of an Orange dawned man having been behind him. Orange turned around, simply walking from O2 to storage. Orange knew Lime wasn’t dumb and would try to find an alibi. Without missing a beat, Lime walked up behind Orange. “Orange, so good I found you! I was worried something may have happened.”  
Orange turned around to face Lime, a smirk being hidden under his visor. “Of course Lime. Could you shut the door for me? I want to...talk with you.” Orange made his way over to the storage window, covering it in some scrap paper he found. Lime shut the door without much hesitation, who was he to give up a free kill?   
Lime walked over to Orange, being a little smaller than him. Orange hugged Lime, a little tight he noticed. “Um Orange? What are y-AH~” Lime tensed as Orange slipped his hand into Limes helmet and ran his cold finger down his neck. “Oh, my dearest~ apologies Lime.” The taller of the two let go. Lime shivered at his tone becoming very confused. Lime snapped at the other, “Why would you do that?” Orange only chuckled, his hands snaking down and towards Limes own. “I only gave you a hug, what do you mean?” Lime scoffed and stepped away, starting to look everywhere but Orange. “Sure, what did you even need to talk to me about anyway.” Lime leaned against the wall, opposite of him. “Well, speaking can be many things can it? Actions are always louder.” Lime turned to look at him, eyes narrowing.

“You always act so tough Lime.” Orange took a step forward. “Says the one who truly is so nice to others. Except for that fiasco with Yellow, you have been nice on the ship.” Another step. Lime tenses, but only for a second. He straightened his back and crossed his arms. “I wouldn’t really say you are wrong, however I would rather you stay silent.” Orange quickly took action, grabbing Limes wrists and pinning them above his head while Lime himself was slammed against the storage wall. He let his free hand slip under Limes' helmet again. He pushed his leg between Limes, hating that he couldn't see the wanna-be-human’s reaction.

“Get off me!” Lime hissed, trying his best to not let out a strangled moan. Orange pushed his leg up harder, Limes head craning back as a grunt slipped from his lips. “So impolite, didn't even say please~” A shiver racked Lime’s body as he bit his lip hard, enough to draw blood. “FuCK~! Please OraNGE~!” The taller man pushed on Lime’s throat, amazed at what he could do with just his leg. Orange smirked. If he could do this, to an impostor nonetheless, he really did wonder what other sounds could come from him. Orange removed his hand from Limes helmet, letting him go. Lime’s legs gave out, feeling like jelly underneath him, as he panted heavily.

Lime whined softly, slowly picking himself up. Orange only chuckled at the display, but his head shot to the side when the storage door shot open. Before he could react, Orange was shoved to the ground at full force, making him dizzy. “What the hell do you think you are doing?!” Dark Greens voice shot through the sudden silence. “Sir its ok he-” “Don’t try to defend him Lime! I bet he was the one who covered the window too!” Orange held his head, taking deeper breaths and regained himself. He shoved Dark Green off with force, Lime rushing over to Orange to check him. “Why are you-” “Because I’m fine! If Orange wanted to kill me he would have done so by now. We’ve been here for a while.” 

The Captain's eyes scanned the two men, guilt started to swell in his stomach. Orange seemed to catch onto the changed demeanor and spoke, “Captain, it’s alright. I will admit to covering the window. It was a bad call on my part due to what has been occurring recently. I really did mean no harm.” The Captain took a deep breath and nodded. “Well, would you two like to come to O2 with me? I think White and Brown are over there still.” After a few seconds, they all collected themselves and made their way to the building.

“So...what task do you have Cap?” Lime chirped, trying to break some sort of tension. They passed the weather node, none of them pleased by the buzzing noise it always gave off. “I have to fix up the tree. My guess is that Yellow tampered with it before….you know.” It fell silent once again as all three of them entered the building. Orange stopped at the trash chute, Lime staying with him. Dark green continued on, turning the corner. His eyes widened as he sprinted over to a dead Black. “BLACK!” Seconds later, Orange and Lime came rushing over. They both gasped at the sight, quickly calling a meeting.

\------------------------------------Before Lime killed Black--------------------------------------

White sat down with his children, sighing. He had been watching Brown since Yellow had been thrown off. He goes back onto his knees and looks into the camera room once again. His children had long since fell asleep against each other, tiring out from playing tag. He watched as Brown stretched his arms, spinning in his chair. White proceeded to pick up his kids and walk inside. He headed straight for the cams, keeping his footsteps quite as to not wake his babies. Whites voice was soft like a cloud as he spoke, “Brown. You’ve been here for quite some time you know.” The latter jumped, falling from his chair with a thump. “White! I didn’t hear you come in!” White glared at the other, motioning to his children.

Brown's voice immediately softened. “Oh- my bad. I-” “Why haven’t you been doing tasks. You aren’t even watching the cams.” Brown started to choke on his words, trying to get out a viable excuse. White shook his head, heading straight to the button. Brown quickly chased after, blocking his path. “White do you really think I would have killed Purple?! We already figured it out, I saw Yellow!” “And an Impostor would have a perfect reason to lie. Now leave me be. For now, for the sake of my kids, I will just head to labs. Do your damn job.” Whites voice ran chills down Brown's spine, his voice having gone from soft to murderous. He nodded, stepping out of Whites way. He saw the father of two head straight into labs, his stride showing dominance. 

Brown made his way over to the cams once again. He flips through before running over to where White had traveled. On his way he spotted Dark Green messing with the storage door, but he paid him no mind. Brown continued on his way in the lab, watching as White messed with the telescope. He made his way over to the temperature gage, next to Cyan at the node switch. Brown sighed, wondering why they didn’t get something that could record its own readings. Having to go in and record it was such a hassle since someone had to check it so often. After a few clicks his eyes wandered back over to White and the sound of decontamination opening. He watched as Red emerged, suit still seeping the steam. He started to pass the three as a loud alarm rang through the base again. Their hearts dropped as they heard it. Another body. Another meeting. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They all convened around the table, everyone weary of one another. Dark Green explained that him, Orange, Lime had found Black dead in the tree room. White and Brown looked at each other, concern littering both their faces. “Got something to say you two?” Cyan looked to both White and Brown. Brown decided to speak up first, “Black had got into O2 right after the meeting. He’s been there for a while…” Red spoke up this time. “How do we know you didn’t do it? You were at cams.” White shook his head. “No. I was watching him through the window. Brown didn’t move from cams, although he did take his eyes off them every so often so I doubt he saw anyone.” Brown looked down to his feet, a little ashamed. 

Cyan spoke again, voice deciding. “Red was in specimens for way too long. He had gone through admin and just came out before the body was called.” Dark Green looked at Cyan confused. “No, Red was by comms. He had gone out and talked to me maybe 10 minutes before now.” Everyone looked to Red, expecting an answer. He obviously didn’t have one ready. “It’s true what Cyan said, however I never went into specimen. I watched the admin table and saw one person staying near comms. I went out and found Dark Green. Spoke to him, then went into specimen from the office. Never once did I go to O2 or electrical for that matter.” Dark Green nodded his head. “He headed that direction as I went into comms. It checks out.”

Cyan’s eye twitched, not liking that the blame was now switched onto him for blaming Red. White spoke out, “We really don’t have any evidence to blame anyone. What if we…don’t do anything? What if we just stay alert?” The tension in the room grew thick enough to cut with a knife. No one liked that idea. Orange sighed, his thinking quick. “I agree with White on this one. It’s horrible to think about but….it's better than a potential innocent dying.” Cyan looked over to Orange, noticing how he was extremely close to Lime. His eyes narrowed at that, not liking this fact.

“Then we shall skip. Anyone objecting to this decision?” Everyone stayed silent, only fidgeting here or there. After the meeting was dismissed, Orange leaned down to Lime and whispered something to him. Lime noticeable jumped weather in excitement or fear, Cyan couldn’t tell. He made his way over to Lime, being the same height as Orange. “Lime, can I talk to you for a minute...alone.” Lime simply looked between the two then nodded. Cyan dragged him away before he could even wave bye to his seemingly-now-fuck-buddy. 

Cyan continued to drag him to the admin room. His voice was a snarl as he spoke to the smaller impostor. “What the fuck do you think you are doing!” Lime’s eyes narrowed as Cyan towered over him. “Having fun! We can keep at least two alive. You know this.” Cyan growled and pulled Lime behind the bookshelf. He slams him on the wall and rips Limes' helmet off. His soft brown hair falling into his turquoise eyes. Lime shuttered as Cyan took off his own as well, revealing the fluffy blonde hair and hazel eyes. His eyes narrow and teeth sharp, ready to bite. Cyan’s eyes are filled with lust as he leans down and bites down on Limes neck.

Lime lets out a strangled moan and arches his back. Cyan lets go and slams his head against the wall. “Quiet. We wouldn’t want your little ‘friend’ to hear now would you?” Lime whined before quickly covering his mouth. Cyan leans back down bites Lime once more. He slowly trails up, moving his hand and kissing Lime hard. He moans softly into the kiss, letting his arms slip around Cyan’s neck. One of Cyan’s free hands travels down Lime’s body and rubs his thigh. His other hand slips under the other thigh and lifts Lime up. Lime gasps in surprise, leaning into Cyan more. The taller male slips his tongue into Limes mouth. Lime only moans into him again, loving the feeling of the man dominating him. 

One of Cyan’s hands held him up as the other started to roam his body. Lime leaned into every touch, soft whines coming from Lime. Lime pulled from the kiss, huffing heavily. He leaned forward, nuzzling his face into Cyan’s neck. “Cyan please-” Limes voice was muffled and whiny. Cyan chuckled in amusement. “Please what~?” Cyan’s hand moved to his thigh, slowly feeling up. Limes' breath hitched as his brunette hair traveled more into the impostor's eyes. “Please Cyan touch me! I'm so sorry for saying anything please!” The turquoise eyed male yelped out, pushing himself closer to Cyan’s body. 

Cyan’s hazel eyes dilated, pure lust filling them. He leaned into Lime’s neck and bit once more, starting to draw blood. Lime quickly covered his mouth, trying his best to keep quiet. Cyan dropped Lime to the ground, quickly kneeling down and putting a hand on either side of the man's head. Lime whined, voice desperate for the other. “Cyan~” Without missing a beat, the other pulled Lime on top of him, bucking against him. Lime let out a sharp moan, not being able to muffle it. The blonde looked beside him, seeing a book with a cloth bookmark sticking out of it. He proceeded to grab it, mush it into a ball, and push it into Limes mouth. 

“For the last time I said quiet.” Lime shivered, tears pricking the corners of his eyes. He nodded quickly, wrapping his arms around Cyan’s neck. Cyan bucked up again, this time holding Limes hips in place. Muffled moans could be heard from the other as they bit down on the make-shift gag. Lime started to roll his hips against Cyan, desperate for any type of friction. Normally, Cyan would snap at him and tie him up, but he sadly didn’t have the resources to do so. Next time, it would be best to bring him to the storage building instead. The brunette started to get quicker with his rolling, as well as his grip on Cyan growing stronger. 

“God I wish I could do so much more to you.” Cyan moved next to the smaller’s ear, voice going lower. “Better than that fucker Orange could ever do you little slut.” Lime simply nodded, high pitched whines coming from him. Cyan’s starts to buck up again, still holding Lime. He begins to make a rhythm, relishing as Lime falls apart in his arms. After a few more seconds Lime’s muffled scream can be heard as he climaxes. He pulls Lime close, continuing with his actions, until he hears the last person he wanted to hear. Orange.

“Lime? You here?” His voice was like poison to Cyan. Lime’s head perks up and he spits out the gag. He’s quick to turn off the lights and push Cyan to the vent. Cyan, very much not happy with Limes actions, sighs and puts on his helmet once more. His eye twitches at the painful problem he’ll now have to deal with some other way. Lime dawns his own helmet and “accidentally” bumps into Orange. “Orange! I’m so happy I found someone.” Limes' voice was shaky and his legs barely were able to keep himself up. “Lime, are you alright?” Said boy's voice hitched as he quickly thought of an excuse. “I’m scared of the dark. Childish I know.”

Orange shook his head. “Nonsense. Here let's head to the breaker together to fix the lights.” Orange takes a hold of Lime’s hand and leads him away. The two slowly make their way to the electrical unit. On their way they meet up with Dark Green and Brown, having stuck together. The four of them opened the door to the electrical building, Brown moving forward and fixing the lights. It took Brown around 10 minutes to fix the lights, having to correct some wires that were cut and make sure it was correct. During that time, Cyan had joined them, wanting to see what was taking so long.

After the small wait, the lights flickered to life and Lime let go of Orange's hand. Although a little saddened by the action he paid it no mind. As the lights flickered on, Red also happened to join the group. They all proceeded to fan out to their respective tasks. Orange went to the lab, Lime following close behind. Red basically had to drag Cyan with him, due to the Captain wanting to keep a buddy system to find White. Moments later, the alarm blared. No one wanted to hear it, but they did. Another Body, another meeting

\------------------------------------When Cyan went into the Vent---------------------------------------------------

Cyan crawled his way through the admins vent. He quickly made his way to the lab, grunting at the friction created against himself. He made his way out of the vents lab spotting 3 light suited figures. A horrid smile snuck its way onto his face. He stood, walking to the father of the group. Before his poor children could even warn him, he had a spike through his chest. The man fell to the ground. Cyan picked the children off the ground, his stomach opening into a large mouth. Without a second to waist, Cyan chewed the children into paste and spit it against the med-bays curtains. He was never one to like the taste of children.

Cyan looked to the dead body, his wicked smile still present. The live man cut the other into two and proceeded to drag the lower part into the hole. It wasn’t as amazing as Lime, but it would get the job done. After 5 minutes Cyan popped up from the vent by a node. He noticed the lights were still off, so he quickly made his way there. Thankfully, he wasn't the last one to arrive. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once again, the remaining members gathered around the table. It felt so empty now, having only 6 left of the ten left. Orange and Lime explained how they had found White’s body and children. They had all seemed disgusted by the description, but deep down Cyan felt proud of his work. Brown, Dark Green, Lime, and Orange deemed each other safe. They had been together during almost the entire blackout and the time they were together was too quick to do such a thing. That left two suspects, Cyan and Red.

Cyan had started his argument with the fact he was there before Red. The only ones that seemed to convince are Lime, for obvious reasons, and Brown. Dark Green never was too fond of Cyan, and trusted Orange in his judgment due to their last fiasco in the storage building. Orange put two and two together when Cyan was with Lime, so he just wanted Cyan out. Not only for being the impostor, but also for being his competition for the other impostors love. As the meeting progressed, Cyan’s story started to fall apart. He was saying he was in places he clearly wasn’t and constantly changed his story. 

Red on the other hand, had one story. He was always consistent and had witnesses to his reports. On top of this, Red stayed calm through the entire ordeal. Cyan got more panicky and flustered. In the end, Cyan had all four votes against him. His blood boiled as he was about to yell at Lime for not helping him, but Orange stopped him by giving him a hard punch. The visor of his suit shattered as he fell to the ground. Orange wanted to make sure his new pet was safe, and he was not having some good-for-nothing ruin that. Without any hesitation, Orange and Red chucked the now unconscious impostor into the boiling pit below.

Orange looked back to Lime, guilt immediately racking his body. Lime had started to hug himself and shake. He guessed he started sniffling because Dark Green started to rub his back. Orange quickly made his way over to the smaller, wrapping his arms around him. Lime quickly hugged back, having felt the same hopelessness he did years ago. Red, Dark Green, and Brown left the two alone, all heading together to finish tasks. A few moments of silence between them ran thick before Orange let go. He grabbed Limes hand, pulling him to the drop ship.

They both sat in the chairs, Lime leaning against the other. The only sound that could be heard was the soft sniffling Lime created. Orange took a deep breath, hating what he was about to say. “I'm sorry Lime. I know Cyan was close to you and I-” “Stop, Orange. I know you are going to say you would replace him but you don’t mean it. You didn’t like him.” Limes' voice was soft but shaky. Guilt continued to spread through the crew-mate. “Lime...your species has always been an enigma to us. Where do you come from?” He waited patiently for an answer, letting the other take their time. “I was once human.”

Orange eyes widened. He shifted to look at Lime, confusing fueling his movements. “I thought impostors were born as aliens!” Lime chuckled, looking to the planet just outside the ship. “I was on mission XAJ-839, the one from 3 years ago that's job was to set up this base. Cyan was on that mission to, but not the one you know. He was so sweet as a human and we had planned on getting married when we came back to Earth. However...what you know as ‘impostor’ is a parasite that corrupts humans. Cyan was the one to get affected while we were setting up the decontamination bays, day 6 to be exact.” Orange shifted in his seat, staying quiet to let him speak. So many questions were swirling in his mind.

“He started to act more reserved, seemingly scared. I spoke with him and he explained something was speaking through his thoughts. I urged him to go to our medic, but he refused. With time, it only got worse. He wasn’t the Cyan I knew anymore and he killed all of our friends. I trusted him so much that the last other innocent was thrown off by voting, much like we did Yellow. He said the reason he did it was to protect me, that if I was the same as him we could be happy again. I refused of course, but that thing didn’t care anymore.” Lime looked to his hands, shaking badly. “I didn’t get a choice when he changed me. I didn’t want to do this!”

Orange wrapped his arms around Lime once more, squeezing tightly. “It’s alright Lime, you’re ok now. The Cyan we know is gone and you don’t have to listen to him anymore.” Lime slipped their helmet off, letting it clank against the ground. He snuggled his face into Orange's chest, hugging back tightly. His tears stained Orange’s suit, but he paid it no mind having started to rub circles into the other back. “Shhh, it’s alright. We’ll find a way to help you. I promise.” They sat there for what felt like hours, just holding each other. Lime had cried himself to sleep, soft snores being music to Orange’s ears. He perked up as he saw Dark Green enter the drop ship. 

He noticed Dark Green look more to Lime, then his helmet on the floor. His voice was soft, but wary. “Lime- he-” Dark green looked to Orange for confirmation. The taller man kept his voice low, not wanting to wake the man asleep against him. “It was him and Cyan. He didn’t have a choice though...you understand don’t you?” Dark Green shook his head, sitting down beside Orange. “I may not, but I would like to. He would have killed you in storage if he didn’t care and...I’ve seen him around you Orange. So please, let me know.” He gently set his hand on Orange’s arm.

Orange began to explain what Lime had said. He even told Dark Green how he had seen Lime kill Black, and how he figured out who it was earlier on. The other didn’t object or get angry, just listened. Only after Orange had completely finished did Dark Green speak up. “I’ll talk to the other two about removing the parasite from Lime. In the meantime you need to keep an eye on him. Dark Greens grip on Orange’s arm tightens, his voice dropping deeper, “However, if Lime so much as hurts you, he will be thrown.” Orange’s heart ran cold, both in fear and something else he couldn't quite put his finger on. 

Dark Green stood up, letting go of Orange’s arm. He put Lime’s helmet on one of the chairs before walking out to find the other two. Orange watched as the other walked down the drop-ships stairs. His hand traveled up the Limes hair. It wasn’t as soft as it looked and it was hard to comb his fingers through. Still, he persisted and managed to de-tangle some of the hair. Orange stayed put, refusing to leave the sleeping brunette beside him. His facial features were soft, skin being the same. Orange’s eyes slowly closed and his head leaned against Lime’s. Slumber soon overtook him and he fell asleep.


	2. Running  Through

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> uwu

Lime woke to soft voices around him. His eyes cracked open, whining at the light. He tried to move his arm, only to find that he couldn’t. Panic shot through him and he took a deep breath to try and figure out everything. He gathered that he was on the bed and there were 6 leather straps keeping him from moving. One on each wrist and leg, plus two more around his waist and head. Not having opened his eyes due to the lights, he listened to the voices and figure out how to get out. 

He identified the two talking as Dark Green and Red, both of them talking about remaining tasks. Lime’s pointer fingers slowly shifted into knife-like points, cutting the bands at his wrists. Continuing his small mission, he then cut the band at his head and waist. Footsteps of Dark Green and Red started to lead away, voices following. Lime’s eyes opened and he sat up. He found that he was on a bed in the lab, curtains covering the view from him completely. He sighed and began his work on his legs, easily snapping them off. Just as he was about to leave, the decontamination door opened. Lime froze, staying as still as he could as a figure approached him from behind the curtain. He saw as Brown's hand reached in and grabbed the curtain to open it.

In fear the other quickly ripped off the curtain and threw it over Brown. He yelped in surprise, stumbling backwards onto one of the other beds. Lime watched as he struggled in the curtain, quick to make his way into the bathroom and down the vent. Brown managed to escape from the curtains grasp, looking around for his assaulter. His eyes landed on the now empty bed, leather straps cut in half. Red ran into the room, having been attracted by Brown's yell of surprise. “Brown is everything alright what ha-...” The other fell silent as he saw the lack of a very important individual. “We need to get the Captain. If he finds out what we did to Orange, we may as well be dead.”

Red nodded, helping Brown up and hurrying out of the lab together. They quickly found their target, messing with the wheel outside of the office. “Woah, are you two ok? Why aren’t one of you watching Lime?” “He escaped. Completely cut through the straps and, I'm guessing, went down the vent.” The captain straightened his stand, a small gasp being able to be heard. “Find him! Don’t leave each other's side. Make sure not to kill him, we need to find a way to reverse what has been done.” “What if he asks for Orange?” They shifted in their place, being very antsy. “Bring him to me then. I’ll explain the...situation Orange is in. Being able to control him is our best bet.” Brown and Red nodded, quickly off the search for the impostor.

Dark Green walked to the door of weapons, opening it. He walked in and locked it behind him. A sly smile grows upon his lips as he looks to the figure on the ground. Their ankles and hands being attached to shackles, which are attached to one of the weapons pipes. He slowly stalks forward, kneeling down and softly trailing his hand down their arm. His smile softens as he looks at the Orange sleeping figure below him. He pulls away his hand as they start to stir awake. Orange immediately realizes the shackles, trying to become undone from them. “I’m afraid it won’t work darling~.” 

Orange jumps at the voice, looking to Dark Green. He gulps as the man leans closer to him, towering above him. “I’m really sorry it had to be like this, but we need Lime to cooperate. You just happen to be his weak spot.” “I thought you were better than this! You are our captain!” Dark Green grabbed Orange’s collar. The shackles rattled together as he pulled them close to each other. “To a crew who is mostly DEAD, no thanks to you of course. Black and white would have been safe. Hell, even Yellow could have been saved based on what you said.” Dark Green let go of Orange, watching as he fell to the ground. “I have patience Orange, I really do. However, I also have my limits as everyone does. So, this is how this is going to work.”

Dark Green went to the weapons door, pulling up his tablet. He hard locks the door, letting the oxygen seep in. Being the captain, he had some perks. He could make the rooms he wanted become filled with oxygen, letting the crew-mates fix their breathing tanks or even just take a break. When the notification for the process had finished, Dark Green pulled off his helmet. He took a deep breath as his brown curly hair fluffed itself up. His brown colored eyes trailed themselves over to Orange. His silk voice shown through as he chuckled and smiled a dark smile. He set his helmet on the desk and made his way over to the other. 

Dark Green once again kneeled down before reaching over and tried to remove Orange’s helmet. Orange ripped his head away, moving as far as he could from the Captain he had trusted. “Oh come on, I want to see your face.” Dark Green pulled on the shackles, forcing Orange closer to him. In a swift motion the other took off Orange's helmet. Orange’s sunflower colored hair puffed up and his violet eyes shined even in the darkened light. Dark Greens hand traveled to Orange’s face, caressing it with great softness. “Look how pretty you look~ Even your skin is soft to the touch.” Orange whined, not even thinking as he leaned into the other's touch.

**Author's Note:**

> Spice.


End file.
